Sempre tem uma primeira vez
by beatriz.santina
Summary: Uma menina de 16 anos , tem uma bela aparencia, mais é muito solitaria, em um certo dia ela encontra Nani , uma menina que quer ser sua amiga,cujo no mesmo dia ela se envolve em um acidente com o lider do clube 'Boy flowers' que tem 10 integrantes super lindos.
1. Chapter 1

1e2-cap. Séra sempre assim?ou as coisas vão mudar agora?

Meu nome é yuki ,16 anos, estudo em um colégio particular ''Girls and Boy'' onde só á meninos e meninas metidos , meu pai é um grande impresario ''Yuan'' ele me trata seriamente quando esta na empresa dele , mais em casa ele é um doce , minha madastra ''Miki'' ela é bem legal , bom eu gosto dela enfim, tenho um irmão ''Ahamon'' ele vive impricando comigo , mais também é bem colégio onde eu estudo , pra mim parece muito irritante , não tenho amigos, ou seja sou uma completa excluída , mais tem um menino cujo nome eu não sei , me ajudou muito, ele é muito misterioso...**Tlllimm,Tlllimm**

Yuki —Hó não estou atrasada de novo, a diretora vai me matar...(Yuki sai de casa ás pressas , e pelo jeito esqueceu o seu lanche denovo).

Yuki chega no colégio toda despentiada...ela anda nos corredos sozinha, quando derrepente uma menina ,mais ou menos da idade dela pergunta:

?-Porque você sempre anda sozinha , não tem amigos?

Yuki impressionada com a pergunta responde:-Mais ou menos , mais porque a pergunta?

?-(ela pega nos braços de yuki e começa a puxa-la ) Venha vamos?!

Yuki- Oque você esta fazendo?(com uma expressão invergonhada no rosto).

?- Venha rápido, depois lhe explica-lhei tudo.

Yuki-Tudo bem mais, qual é seu nome?

?-...Nanami, mais pode me chamr de vamos.

Yuki surpresa com a menina , segue-a para ver no que vai dar, séra sido uma boa idéia Yuki a segui-la?

Yuki- Que lugar é esse ,nani?

Nani- Aqui é onde eu venho quando fico triste ou se quero ficar isolada.

Yuki olha bem a sala e repara que é uma sala bem velha mais com uma vista linda do colégio.

Nani- Você gostaria de ser minha amiga?

Yuki surpresa com a pergunta responde:-S-s-sim... c-claro.

Nani- Bom então vou me apresentar , Nanami 15 anos sou uma novata aqui no colégio, tenho um irmão chamado Yuzuki, meus pais quase nunca estão em casa, então eu não me preocupo muito com a minha casa, e você?

Yuki- Meu nome é Yuki 16 anos 2° ano no colégio , não tenho amigos, tenho um irmão chamado Ahamon, meu pai um impressario muito rico ( milhonario) chamado Yuan, e minha madastra Miki.

Nani-Hoo venha...(puxa o braço de yuki a carregando para o pátio onde fica todos do colégio inclusive um clubo chamado ''Boys flowers''(Meninos flores) um clubo onde ficam os dez meninos mais bonitos do colégio (10-Akinore,9-Eikichi,8-Akira,7-Fuyuki,6-Hideo,5-Yuzuki(irmão de nani),4-Inari,3-Kensuke,2-Kyoichi, e o líder o 1-Yoshikazu (significado do nome-alegre,animado,e divertido) ao contrario do nome dele ele é muito ,mais muito frio com as pessoas, apenas no clube ,ele é foi lá para mostrar Yuki ao irmão dela Yuzuki,Quando nani entra na sala puxando Yuki muito invergonhada , Nani acaba fasendo Yuki derrubar água em Yoshikazu (que ficou muito nervoso com o acontecimento e sai com uma cara muito ruim do clube) Yuki assustada com o acontecimento pergunta para Nani:

Yuki- O-oque que vai acontecer Nani?

Nani destraida converçando com seu irmão fala:- Não vai acontecer nada de ruim tenho certeza!

Yuzuki- Nani quem é esta menina com você?(perguntando sobre yuki)

Nani-O nome dela é Yuki , ela não tem amigos Oppa.

Yuzuki- Porque a trouçe aqui?

Nani-eu pensei que você pudesse ajuda-la,como você fez com aquela menina que você gostava.

Yuzuki olha para o lado envergonhado, e repara na aparência e personalidade de Yuki (Cabelos longos e pretos,olhos azul escuro como se fosse o mar com belas estrelas de noite,um belo corpo, e a personalidade tímida , mais alegre , ingênua e honesta ate DEMAIS).Depois de observar Yuki ,Yukuki abaixou a cabeça , tímido, e com vergonha do acontecido, não responde nada para sua irmã.

Nani- Ei Oppa , ei ,você vai ajuda-la?

Yuzuki - N-não sei nani pois ela teve um acidente com nosso líder e acho que ele não gosto nadinha daquilo...(com o rosto corado).

Quando um dos dez meninos bonitos o Kyoichi o ''segundo'' líder ,ele é bem compreencivo e gosta das coisas certas, mais tem um pequeno rancor de Yuzuki.

Kyoichi-Porque você não aceita Yuzuki, esta com medo de errar novamente?

Yuzuki- NÃO ,por favor Kyoichi não se meta em meus assuntos .!

Kyoichi-Como não , ninguém do clube quer ter um imcopetente no clube então eu tenho que arrumar as coisas para você não é?

Yuzuki sai da sala do clube super nervoso e sua irmã foi atrás dele deixando Yuki sozinha no clube, e Kyoichi da um **sorrisinho** ,e então os outros membros do clube ,curiosos para saber quem era a menina , ficaram encurralando ela , perguntando quem ela era, de onde veio, que ela era muito bonita e tals.

Kyoichi - Chega!.

Akinori- Mais ela é tão bonitinha e fofinha, oque devemos fazer com ela?

Akira- Humm... ela não é tudo isso , mais da pro gasto.

Fuyuki- Porfavor mais respeito por ela.

Eikichi- Pois é esse Kyoichi tinha que dar uma de bom e humilhar ele não é ?

Hideo-Chega de falar isso vamos perguntar qual é o nome dela.

Inari- Sim, ela é muito kawai(fofa).

Kensuke-Nos estamos assustando ela, parem por favor.

Kyoichi olha para Yuki e pergunta:- Qual o seu nome bela dama?

Yuki assustada responde- É-é...Yuki

Kyoichi- Que belo nome(com um sorriso explendido no rosto).Deixe-me apresentalhes,

Esse é Akinori é o 10° , Akira o 8° ,Fuyuki o 7° ,Eikichi o 9° , Hideo o 6° , Inari 4° , Kensuke o 3° , eu o 2° o segundo líder, e o Lider Yoshikazu que tem uma personalidade bem difí em que ano você esta Yuki?

Yuki: Estou no 2ª ano B .Mas porque?

Kyoichi- Sinto muito não posso lhe falar o porque.( todos saem da sala e deixam yuki la).

Yuki-Pff... porque isso sempre acontece comigo, mais...tenho a sençaçao de que vou me divertir muito, é a primeiro vez que sinto uma coisa assim tão forte ...


	2. Chapter 2

2-2cap. Sempre tem uma primeira vez

2Day

Yuan(pai de yuki)—Yukiiii dessa aqui já!

Yuki—Okk papai estou indo ...(porque sera que ele esta bravo?)

Yuan—Venha rápido!

Yuki desce e ve seu pai dela sentado em uma pontrona virado de costas..(séra que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?)

Yuki— Oque foi papai?(Porque sera que ele esta assim)

Yuan—Yuki...Chegue mais perto..

Yuki vai ate seu pai e pergunta— Oque aconteceu?

Yuan— Estamos em crise na nossa empresa preciso que você fassa um favor Yuki.

Yuki—Pode falar pai, eu vou ajudar vocês!

Yuan— Você tem que sair junto com seu irmão e ir pra casa de seu primo Haruhiro la vocês ficaram bem.

Yuki—Mais porque ?. Onde você e a Miki vão?

Yuan—Filha é para seu próprio bem por favor me ouça.

Yuki—Ma-mas...

Yuan—Va preparar as suas malas eles vem pegar você as 8hrs da manhã faltam ainda 1hora ate eles virem.

Yuki—Mais e o Ahamon?Ele concorda com isso?

Yuan—Ele já sabe de tudo não precisa se preocupar.

Yuki sobe as escadas com uma cara muito triste , prestes a chorar,ela chega em seu quarto e as malas já estavam feitas (foi a Miki , madastra dela quem as arrumou)e pergunta com uma expressão preocupada:

Yuki—Oque esta acontecendo Miki, porque vocês estão nos deixando?Porque nos temos que ficar com Haruhiro?

Miki—Calma ,calma , venha cá ( passa a mão levemente na cabeça de Yuki e logo se acalma)Eu e seu pai vamos ficar alguns meses fora não precisa se preocupar pois vai ficar tudo bem ok?

Yuki—M-mas (Yuki começa a chorar)p-p-por-que?porque vocês estão indo sem agente?

Miki fica em silencio (...)Yuki pensa:—(Por-que ...é a primeira vez que sinto essa tristeza tão grande em meu coração).

Miki—Leve essas malas a para baixo e espere seu irmão chegar com o seu primo.

Yuki—Meu irmão já estava la?

Miki—Sim, agora vamos la.

Descem as escadas e esperam ate dar 8hm ,quando ***TRIMM DOOMM*** Ahamon grita—Venhaa Yuki!

Yuki abra a porta e se depara com Haruhiro (um jovem da mesma idade de Yuki que mora sozinho , muito bonito), ela surpresa ao ver o primo Haruhiro , e pela aparência dele , fica corada...

Haruhiro—Oque foi priminha?esta com febre?

Yuki— É...não ,não se preocupe...

Ahamon— Hahahaha ( dando risadas)Sera mesmo febre?Acho que é outra coisa ,ahahahaha...

Yuki— Cala a boca Ahamon (nervosa e corada)

Haruhiro—Hum, fiz alguma coisa errada?

Yuki—C-claro que não porfavor não ligue para o meu irmão.

Haruhiro— Sim, em falr nisso você é muito bonita.

Yuki fica corada e responde:

Yuki—Aii meu deus minha febre ta almentando, preciso entrar logo no carro não é?

Haruhiro—Claro a vontade.

Ahamon—(Hahaha)Sim pode entrar você temq eu se arrumar para ir pro colégio ainda.

Yuki—Haaa esqueci completamente, obrigada Ahamon .Yuki entra no carro a espera de Ahamon e Haruhiro.


End file.
